The invention relates to a device for establishing electric contact between an electric energy storage cell and an electrically conductive conductor plate structure via an electrically conductive conductor wire, comprising a tool for establishing electric contact between an electrically conductive conductor wire and an electric energy storage cell, as well as for establishing electric contact between the or a electrically conductive conductor wire and the or an electrically conductive conductor wire plate structure.
It is known that in connection with the manufacturing of electric arrangements consisting of several electric energy storage cells that are mutually interconnected with an electrically conductive conductor plate structure, i.e. in particular in connection with the manufacturing of several electric energy storage cells including energy storage cell modules, respective electric energy storage cell are contacted via electrically conductive conductor wires with the conductor plate structure.
For this purpose, a device is used that comprises a tool for establishing electric contact between an electrically conductive conductor wire and an electric energy storage cell, as well as for establishing electric contact between the or an electrically conductive conductor wire and the or a device comprising an electrically conductive conductor plate structure.
The device is associated with equipment that is formed separately from the tool, through which the energy required to form the described electric contact is provided.
The device is thus comparatively complex from the viewpoint of its technical aspects.